


i wanna rest in your light.

by hiveblood



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Patch 2.0: A Realm Reborn Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiveblood/pseuds/hiveblood
Summary: the collapsing hallways of a garlean castrum are not the best place to realize you're in love, but who said thancred was any good at this anyways?
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	i wanna rest in your light.

Thancred floated back into consciousness, dimly aware of a number of things, but unable to parse any meaning from it all. It was far too hot for his liking, he was more tired than he could ever remember being, and his body ached all over. On top of that, he was being jostled around something fierce, and loud noises kept assaulting his ringing ears.

But despite all of this, he felt a bone deep sense of _safety_ that he couldn’t shake. It took him a moment to realize it, but he was being held. Weary brown eyes opened slowly, and after a few blurry seconds, Solkgeim’s lovely features came into focus. 

Too out of it to school his features into something less...open and painfully earnest, Thancred's expression, and the little sigh he gave, spelled out his relief and contentment at being in her arms. It was loud enough to draw Solkgeim's deep ruby pink gaze down to meet his, eyes sharp and focused enough to pierce right through the heart of him- but it softened when she saw he was awake, and his own expression grew even more… sappy? mushy? 

Lovesick? Aye, lovesick, though they would be the last ones to see it for what it was.

"You're awake," Solkgeim breathed out, voice impossibly soft amidst the chaos around them, yet clear as day to him. 

"Aye," came his cracking voice, wincing at the pain of a throat left raw from overuse. "Where…"

"It - we- don't worry about that," Solkgeim finally settled on. "We're going home, and that's what matters. We're almost there." Then, barely above a whisper, she repeated to herself, "We're almost there."

Thancred sank more fully into her embrace, resting his head on- ah. He was resting his head on Solkgeim's rather...ample bosom, wasn't he? He was far too tired to feel any more than a tiny bit of embarrassment, which was quickly drowned out by just how comfortable he was like this, seated in her lap, held in her arms, and head resting on her chest. 

The- by the gods, were they riding in a set of magitek armor? - The armor turned a corner sharply, granting Thancred a view of the inferno that hounded them, as well as the collapsing corridor that did nothing to slow it down. That woke him up, and his face must have shown his fear and shock, because the hand that rested on his side began tracing soothing circles through his...robe? What was he wearing? 

_What_ was going _on?_

Solkgeim silenced all his fears and confusion and questions before he had the chance to voice them; she swooped in, enough to make Thancred's heart stop, but her lips came to press against his forehead rather than against his own, which were half open in breathless surprise. Just like that, he was under her spell again. Just like that, safety and content and warmth bloomed in his chest, and he felt as though he'd swallowed liquid sunlight. 

He felt his eyes start to close, the shock and confusion of their current situation wiped away by the feeling of Solkgeim's lips on his forehead. Once more, Thancred slipped into unconsciousness, this time with a small smile on his face.

* * *

When he woke again, much much later, he would bemoan that he hadn't woken in Solkgeim's arms once again- privately, to himself, of course. Then again it was to be expected, with how much running around and debriefing the newly dubbed Warrior of Light was made to do in the hours after Lahabrea's expulsion. 

Well, truthfully- Solkgeim all but refused to rest until Thancred had awoken, running over to the infirmary with all the energy left in her. Thinking on it again, Thancred felt his cheeks turn pink once more- Solkgeim bursting in, looking around frantically for him until- _**until!**_

Until their eyes met, and Solkgeim's smile was blinding in its radiance, scorching in its warmth. Rubellite eyes held his own gaze with such softness- such affection!- that Thancred had thought his heart might burst, and he knew if Solkgeim's expression hadn't left him so utterly speechless, the words would have tumbled out then and there.

_I love you._

At least- maybe. It was still... there was still so much for Thancred to sift through, to make sense of, after everything that had happened to him. It’d been months and months that he’d been a prisoner in his own body, and he hadn’t known Solkgeim for too terribly long before that. And a case could certainly be made that he only felt the way he did because she had saved him, but…

A loud snore made him startle, and Thancred’s gaze was drawn to the selfsame Roegadyn who occupied his thoughts. After a brief conversation ( “I’m so glad you’re awake- I’m so glad you’re _okay!_ ” ), Solkgeim had made her way to the cot next to his and collapsed on top of it, resisting sleep only long enough to shake her hair out of it’s ponytail, and to take off her spectacles and hand them to him for safekeeping. And then she was out like a light, only the occasional, rattling snore breaking up the relative quiet of their corner of the infirmary tent.

Gods, he _hoped_ it was love. Even if she could never return his feelings- and he would never ask nor expect her to- it would be enough to stay by her side, to bask in her light and warmth. It would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> always felt bad that thancred got strapped to the back of the magitek armor like a piece of luggage, tbh. solkgeim's big enough to have carried him so. here we are. you can absolutely expect more solkgeim/thancred fics in the future - in particular i have a small multi chapter fic about the leviathan arc bc. c'mon. a gal from limsa's gonna have more thoughts and feelings about that than other wols.


End file.
